


Jacket

by crossingties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingties/pseuds/crossingties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi will always find Erwin, no matter where he is. Even if it's cold and nearly the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> In this post 84 world, I felt the need to give two old men what they really deserved.

He stood a fair way back from where the waves lapped at the shoreline, just watching. There weren’t many people out this late at night, most having packed up the family before the sun had fully set and wandered home. Every so often the quiet of the beach was interrupted by a loud crashing of a wave, errant dog or a car horn honking in the distance but it was still peaceful enough for the man. 

There was a sharp pain in his right arm, fingers flexing in and out of a fist to try and quell the dull ache that moved down the limb. Just before his fingers closed into a fist once again, a smaller hand slipped into his, squeezing in quiet reassurance. The other figure at his side leaned in close, resting his weight against the taller’s arm, seeking a bit of warmth from the cool night air.

Erwin looked down at his companion, a small smile starting to form on his lips at the sight of the smaller man. Sensing the shift, Levi looked up, not returning the smile in full but his own little one slipped out. They stood there in silence, enjoying each other’s company, the cool salt breeze and the quiet of the beach before a shiver ran down Levi’s spine.

“I hate the beach you know.” As he spoke, his attention moved from Erwin to the shoreline, watching the waves while the blond’s attention remained on him. Erwin gave a small squeeze to the hand in his own, thumb brushing over the band that rested against the smaller’s ring finger.

“I know and yet you always come here to find me. I’m sorry you keep having to hunt me down.” His tone was light, betraying his words to indicate he wasn’t all that sorry. It meant a great deal to him when the smaller man would come find him whenever he would wander off to said hated place.

Erwin pulled away, letting his hand reluctantly fall away from Levi’s to slip off his jacket, turning to drape it over the other’s shoulders just as another shiver took hold. Grey eyes shifted back to the larger man, fingers going to grip the front of the jacket, hugging it close to himself as he soaked up Erwin’s warmth.

“Levi, let’s go home.” 

“Okay, Erwin.” Reaching out, Erwin took hold of his husband’s hand again, taking in the small smile that graced Levi’s features, reminding himself the nightmares that haunted him at night were just that; nightmares. Not his reality.


End file.
